wikidbdiafandomcom-20200213-history
- dRUNK by dESIGN -
dRUNK by dESIGN, also known as dRUNK by dESIGN productions_media_collective_crue, or simply just dbd OR abbreviated as d'b'd by the company, is a Production/Media Company & Comedic Arts Collective/Crue that specializes in Comedy & "Sinema" and also (but not limited to) Film, Literature, Clothing (limited), Music (limited), Murder-for-Hire (100%) and Culture '(1000%)founded by Writer, Comedian, Filmmaker & Graphic Design Artist 'Jules Stockdale the 1st. The Company/Collective was registered as a company in early 2014 by Comedian, Writer, Director & Graphic Design Artist Julian Stockdale, but didn't officially establish itself publicly until the middle of 2015, when its first projects were announced and when additional partners and small investors were added to the equation. The "2nd Chair" of the company is Terrance Huggins, along with other partners Jonathan Carleton, Joel Martinez & Jarrett Bondy. The Company/Collective/Crew is based strictly in New York City as of December 2015, with future plans to expand with additional bases of operations (or "dbd hauses") in either Los Angeles or Miami. Kinky Overview "dRUNK by dESIGN' definition: '' 1.) a consistent state of inebriation because of some unfortunate trait of Heredity..." -- dbd promotional material '''dRUNK by dESIGN initially started as a production company "in name only" primarily for projects created by Jules Stockdale in 2014, but because he was still stuck in the middle of a serious addiction to heroin at the time, not much was being created anyway, so the company remained stagnant until the summer of 2015 when Stockdale was fully clean from drugs and (in his words) a "bomb full of energy & ideas that were hidden for a couple years and just ready to explode all over everyone's faces, including my own". "The name 'drunk by design' came from the whole concept of addiction being hereditary. Like every Addict has another convenient excuse for being a degenerate because 'it's in their family' or they 'were born that way'... my father is somewhat an alcoholic and in some ways so is my mother, so in essence, that makes ME a drunk by design...that's where that name came from." -- jules stockdale, Guilty of Everything A Manifesto by mistake In August 2015, reeling from a break up with an important girl and just general frustration with having so much to say and so little to show for it, Jules Stockdale wrote this in an e-mail to a couple close friends of his: "this isn't a pipe dream or a 'joke', etc... I stopped doing Dope and I have Talent and this is what I need personally to survive while I'm on this planet and be ME. I don't want a Boss or Supervisor anymore. I'm sick of the 'social vacuum' that is a familiar day-job and i'm even sicker of the politics of a workplace where people talk shit constantly about each other and hard work is consistently under-appreciated. I'm sick of wasted time and I'm tired of not having made a mark on the world yet. So i'm combining my 'street-smarts', any 'chutzpah' I've developed and built up from being a semi-functional junkie for so many years and a slightly above-average intelligence for a business plan that's solid enough to satisfy my pockets but more importantly my constant need to CREATE something...and I want my friends with me....at the Top." Before he pressed SEND he realized that he wasn't just wearing his heart on his sleeve and being a bitch, but he was writing from a carefully worn philosophy of "Success is the Best Revenge" and those words were forming a manifesto for what was to become his dream of dRUNK by dESIGN. Close friend Jonathan Carleton joined the company/collective as its first partner in September 2015. Stockdale's childhood friends Terrance Huggins and Joel Martinez came on board as partners in October and November 2015, and Jarrett Bondy joined them in December 2015. "..you'll never have to work UNDERNEATH someone again and you'll have FUN doing it and wake up in the mornings next to your girls and say, 'Hey, I WORKED today, I think...I know I had FUN and I CREATED something and got paid for doing it!' -- Just PROMOTE the fuck out of it, and call it your OWN. I'm not your BOSS if you do this with me...I'm just the Founder. I'll be your Partner...Are you guys IN?" -- "the e-mail" The remainder of the year 2015 was spent planning projects, tightening up a solid business model and brainstorming an official website so that the company/collective will be ready to roll "on all gears" for the first few weeks of 2016. "I feel like Comedy has become some kind of disposable thing in the eyes of the audience: 'joke, joke, joke: okay, next! and forget' & I'd like to try to bring Comedy back to being a respected Art Form, because its one of the hardest. Comedians are today's paid Philosophers and the greatest civil service workers on Earth: they get paid/rarely get paid to help other people not feel worthless or forget that they feel worthless for a few minutes... that's miracle work and that ain't disposable. I'm all about making that attempt... I think I could win that fight.." -- jules stockdale, QUEEF of FATE hollyhood studios The Company/Collective is starting small when it comes to their individual comedy productions. After nailing down a foolproof method of writing/shooting/editing different projects at one time, Comedian/Writer Julian Stockdale and the crew are working on several different web series at once. The series, also known as Web Series Shorts or "EPs", named after the short set of songs put out by musicians in between full-length albums, are usually only 15 minutes long each, making it easier for the production crew to produce multiple projects at once. The web series are usually filmed in a "Mockumentary" style and shot using DIY and Guerrilla Film-making ideals, more often than not on streets without proper permits.In this early stage of the company/collective most revolve around characters developed & played by Stockdale. In an attempt at discouraging any assumptions that dRUNK by dESIGN is a "vanity project", many other New York City-area Comedians and Performers are also cast as major characters in the series and encouraged to contribute towards writing & direction duties. ] The crew at dRUNK by dESIGN decided to name the division of the company/collective that specializes in the production of straight film, music video and web series work "hollyhood studios", a name that nods to the strong "urban" theme of most of the humor and subject matter of the early web series and the cheesy, low-budget appearance and ridiculousness of India's "Bollywood". As of December 2015, Stockdale directs, writes and stars in mostly all dbd film/web series projects, roles he refers to as "The LA Starter Kit", which takes an irreverent poke at the overly-motivated dilettantes hungry for recognition in Hollywood and utilizing the Tommy Wiseau-ish step of doing EVERYTHING, or most of the time just labelling themselves EVERYTHING, ''sometimes at the sacrifice of quality. "(i'm sure most of all other Comedians/Performers can attest) all of my characters are extensions of 'myselves' - so they can't exist unless I go ''ALL THE WAY with them. They're the closest to owning children that I'll get to being the owner of children and I'm not on Saturday Night Live yet, so gimme a fucking camera...." -- jules stockdale, "When I Really Stopped Giving a Fuck: The Full Story on dRUNK by dESIGN" article in YEAH'BOOK (issue 00: January 2016) In October 2015 dbd announced that a screenplay for a full length film was completed by Stockdale and would be mostly funded by crowd-sourcing the production funds. The film, DJ HAROLD: ''Dancing Messiah, Notary Public ''follows an overly-Caucasian DJ from Nebraska that slowly realizes that he has the powers to heal people and save lives with his terrible dancing. He moves to NYC to compete in a big dancing competition and finds himself battling the evil Decency League, a federal government division founded by President Donald Trump and sponsoring the evil DJ/Dancer ICE CREAMS, to censor almost everything not wholesome enough for its strict standards. The film is set to begin filming in January 2016 and filmed in a heavy "80's Noir"-style, combined with the style of French New Wave Cinema. The web series "EPs" set to be released in 2016 are: * FUCK YO CAT!! The Hood's #1 Show About All-Thangs-Cats * The Passion of the NAKED BILLY * IT'S A SLUMBER PARTY!!! Slaying Mouses w/ YAKOV the Exterminator * Jesus Christ: CAGEFIGHTER ''' Inspired by '''Quentin Tarantino and Kevin Smith, Stockdale was highly influenced by their creation, placement and the crossing over of both fictional products and characters in their films and projects. Most characters in dbd '''comedy projects do the same and exist as part of the greater/lesser '''dRUNK by dESIGN Universe. Fictional record labels and companies join the characters inside the Universe, and often appear in "Real Life" in music videos and fictional media articles that cover feuds certain characters or record labels are involved in with each other. Inspired by Eddie Murphy's portrayal of Buckwheat in the early 80's on Saturday Night Live in fake news clips of his assassination, Stockdale will also "kill" off certain characters as time goes on. Sinema To be returned to shortly..... Comedy Special releases, Lit & Gear In 2016 dRUNK by dESIGN plans on signing other Comedians and assiting them in organizing what could be their very first Comedy Specials in not only the "literal sense" in a traditional Live setting, but also recording the Specials, releasing both the audio and video digitally as "albums" but also transcribing the Specials into E-Book format. The Company/Collective will also design and assist other Comedians and Writers with releasing their writing in both E-Book format and Limited Edition print copies. Over the year of 2016 dbd will combine both Visual Artists/Clothing Designers & Comedians/Writers in collaboration together in designing very limited edition items of clothing, such as t-shirts, hats and hoodies. = Promoting projects & characters with the "dbd Universe" ] In order to promote dbd's web series, various other projects and its characters, dRUNK by dESIGN will cross over different parties inside the greater/lesser dRUNK by dESIGN Universe on into the "Real Life" by using certain methods such as actually recording and shooting music videos for songs released by certain dbd characters. In an effort to go "ALL THE WAY" with his characters, Julian Stockdale will record whole albums as his two Gangsta Rapper characters NAKED BILLY and Tickle Murda, who are both on fictional rival record labels. All characters will also have an extensive background and history to assist any fans of shows or films inside the Universe. dbd will also bring OTHER comedian's characters into the dbd Universe to collaborate on projects. Extensive background information on characters and projects can be found in the WIKIdbdIA, the dbd '''wiki. WIKIdbdIA: the d'b'd wiki In December 2015 '''dRUNK by dESIGN launched the WIKIdbdIA, an extenisive wiki documenting all characters, products and projects within the dRUNK by dESIGN Universe. The wiki is updated daily. The wiki also contains extensive information on artists, comedians and their characters from outside the dbd Universe that have collaborated with members or characters within the Universe. YEAH'BOOK YEAH'BOOK (say the name out loud: nyc accent version of "yearbook") is the official "rag" and free online magazine of dRUNK by dESIGN. The debut promotional issue #00 is slated for January 2016 with an early sneak release on the last week of December 2015. Very limited copies will be released for free in print at first. YEAH'BOOK will act as a supplement which will contain more information on both dbd & outside projects, as well as various spotlights and interviews with entertainers. It will also contain the return of the comic Arab Orgy by Julian Stockdale and stories by New York City writers. The magazine will contain a section titled "BACKPAGES" which will contain up-to-date listings and sources for outside Casting Calls, Auditions & Call for Artists. dbd haus dbd haus '''is the name of the upcoming official '''dRUNK by dESIGN office space, living space, safe house for artists, party space, shop and all around headquarters. The most appealing plan for dbd haus is the safe house accommodation it will provide for Comedians, Musicians and any Artist that needs to stay in the New York City area during a tour stop or plain one week stay and can't afford an expensive hotel. dbd haus will put up that Artist for up to one week for free. (stay doesn't include free food or booze) dbd haus is set to launch in March of 2016. The first dbd haus will be in the New York City area. As time goes on, an additional dbd haus will be planned for either Los Angeles or Miami. On January 2, 2016 it was announced that dbd was in talks with owners of a vacant bank space in Jersey City for the first possible dbd haus. cOunterclockwIse (d'b'd sub-division) cOunterclockwIse_ad werks_graph_promo '''is a Graphic Design/Advertising/Promotional division founded by Jules Stockdale and Jeff Rosen as a sub-division/ancillary of '''dRUNK by dESIGN productions_media_collective. cOunterclockwIse acts like a "main Hip-Hop Production Collective for a record label" and produces graphic design/ad work for dRUNK by dESIGN, outside clients and audiences. Jules Stockdale is Head Designer + Artistic Director. Before cOunterclockwIse, Stockdale worked as the Head Designer and grant writer for the Division of Cultural Affairs and Tourism for 10 years before leaving to form dRUNK by dESIGN in April 2015. cOunterclockwIse specializes in "edgy/other" unorthodox design-style and considers its work "Graphic Design Art". Stockdale has been influenced by Graphic Design Artist Jessica Walsh. Stockdale often stretches the ways Comedy itself can be utilized and attempts to sometimes merge Comedy with their design-work, along with a strong, irreverent Visual Art aesthetic. Most of the work, especially the collage work, is done organically by hand first and then finalized digitally. dRUNK by dESIGN Members (as of 12/2015) Top Tier * Julian Stockdale ''(Founder)'' * Terrance Huggins * Joel Martinez * Jonathan Carleton * Jarrett Bondy 2nd Tier * Chaz Supertramp Chalker * Anthony Nasso * Sal Callabara * Ali Michael * Alfredo Orejola * Andrew Girgis * Peter Hand